


Five Times, Mirrored

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: The Landlord [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: 1. Popping the Question





	Five Times, Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to echo Five Dates, so we will also run through "talking about children", "restaurant date", etc. i'm posting this one because I have it done, but the other four will have to wait. They're all pretty self-contained anyway.
> 
> Sevan is 30 in this one.

"Doc-tor _Bau_ -er~"

Mikhail pressed himself against Sevan's back to feel the giggles coursing through his boyfriend's whole body and kissed the back of his neck. He was never going to get tired of Sevan's reaction at this rate.

"Mi _shen_ ka, I'm trying to open the door," his Doctor of Mechanical Engineering boyfriend complained with his mouth, while backing up right into Mikhail's body with his... yeah. Mikhail snickered into his neck again, and started sucking in a hickey. 

"My apologies, Doctor. It's just I have this condition."

"Is it in your pants," Sevan said, deadpan, and then ruined it by, once again, giggling. Or cackling. Some unholy mix of the two, ridiculous and impossibly endearing. It had this chicken quality to it that made him want to pet something, while snickering.

Mikhail had drunk enough during the party that he wasn't even a little bit hard, and it didn't even matter, he could probably just mouth at him all night, fall asleep drooling, and still be good with things. He played along either way. "It _is_ in my pants! Wow, that must be why you're a doctor."

The door clicked. Sevan pushed the door to their apartment open, and promptly started cackling again, soundless hiccups of breath. "Certified tool handler!" he blurted out, setting Mikhail off again.

"Oh dear god." Mikhail stumbled in when his support moved away, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"You _actually_ are."

" _Yes_."

"Oh my _god_." Mikhail gave him a squeeze and then let go so that Sevan could close the door, cheeks aching distantly under his grin. "Professor of... what's a dick use to do the thing anyway, hydraulics?"

"... Wow, it actually does. Why did I not go for that? The jokes write themselves."

Mikhail stumbled off to the couch and let himself drop across the arm. Their apartment was dim and cozy with only a side-lamp on, intimate. "Meh, I think you'd have spent the whole four years of your doctorate making them, and by now you'd be sick of actual pricks."

Sevan paused in the middle of pulling his sweater over his head to give him a disbelieving stare. "This is totally the wrong solution to the problem of dick _jokes_."

Mikhail grinned all teeth out, sprawling a little farther onto the couch. "Hmm? School me then, teacher."

"Oral sex."

Mikhail burst out laughing again. "Okay, I'm schooled. Wow."

Shoeless and in his undershirt and boxers, Sevan joined him on the couch, slumping sideways along Mikhail's flank. His head lolled over Mihail's ribs.

"No, seriously. A full mouth produces no boner-killing stupid. Plus creates positive associations and... we've been talking about dicks a lot but do you even want to have sex?"

"... I can have sex if you make it happen," Mikhail said after a considering pause. 

"Pfft." Sevan shuffled around a bit so he could drape his arm around Mikhail's waist. "In a minute."

"Mm. Uh huh."

They cuddled in comfortable silence for a long moment, dozing. It was approaching three in the morning and all Mikhail could think about was the smug contentment of knowing he wasn't going to lose his boyfriend to another marathon thesis-writing session ever again. 

Sevan would eventually start looking for work related to his doctorate, but that wasn't going to happen until after he took a nice little vacation and then spared another week or three to checking on the golem rescue association. It ran fine without him nowadays -- he'd had to step back from a lot of things last year when he buckled down to finish his damn thesis and get ready to defend it -- but he was going to want to make sure anyway. Mikhail might even swing another week of downtime if he disguised it as touching base with every single golem they'd ever managed to make contact with...

"It was a good party," he concluded.

"Mm."

"By the way," he said, half-asleep, "tomorrow I'm taking you out for a long walk and then for dinner we can go to this little hole in the wall pancake house I found, it's cozy as hell."

Sevan tensed up against him. Mikhail lifted his heavy head off his folded arm to peer at him. 

"Luchik?"

"Oh, uh." Why was there a panicky face. What the hell. "I was kinda... thinking Italian restaurant instead? Casa Rossa? The walk sounds good, I mean, but I, uh. I really had my heart set on seafood pasta."

Mikhail groaned. "Aw, hon, no. I mean -- okay for pasta, I can compromise on pasta, but not Casa Rossa, it's way too fancy--"

Sevan pushed himself up on his arms, hands planted on each side of Mikhail's waist on the cushions, and gave him a surprisingly anguished look. "You could put on your new dress suit again, come on, I barely got to ogle you in it."

"Aw, man." Mikhail groaned, rolling his head and shoulders back so he could face Sevan a tiny bit more. "The floor plan is so wide open though, people will stare, you'll get embarrassed as hell if I propose there--"

Sevan blinked. Mikhail's stomach dropped.

"... Um. Fuck."

"Oh my god," Sevan said with blank disbelief. 

Mikhail winced. "Um. Surprise?"

"Oh my _god_ , you -- you _plagiarist!_ "

Okay, now Mikhail was the one who was staring. Sevan pushed himself up until he was up on his knees on the cushions, throwing his hands around dramatically as he stared down in sheer disbelief. 

"I had a _ring!_ " Sevan yelled thwartedly. "I had a restaurant! I was gonna let you show off! I was gonna get the same seafood pasta you got on our first date and let you steal it back!"

"I was gonna buy you cherry ice-cream," Mikhail replied dumbly, and they both cracked up laughing all at once, Sevan crumpling right back on top of him as they both shook with the force of stomach-aching guffaws. 

Face tucked under Mikhail's chin, Sevan nuzzled still cackling against his neck. Mikhail hid a grin in his mad curls. When he blinked a couple of tears rolled out. Huh. Heh.

"I love you so much," he whispered, eyes closed, fingers locking tight under Sevan's shoulder blades.

"I love you too," Sevan replied in kind. "Marry me?"

Mikhail swallowed. His throat was tight with aching, immense tenderness. "Only if you marry me too."

Beaming hard enough to set his dimples to permanent, Sevan kissed his chin, stretched out to brush his lips against Mikhail's cheekbone. "I'm gonna take that as a yes, but only because I already knew you're ridiculous."

"It's a yes," Mikhail confirmed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Good." Sevan's eyes crinkled. "Also yes."

They traded soft kisses and slow caresses for a while, gliding hands that progressively slowed, then fell to absent thumb-rubbing. 

"I like that word. Yes."

"Mmm."

"I like you too. Most days. Mostly."

Sevan snorted against his collarbone. His eyes were probably closed; he sounded half-asleep.

"I love you all the time though," Mikhail told him like a secret. 

Sevan hummed contentedly. "Mmn. Fiancé."

Mikhail kissed the top of his head, grinning into his curls. "Not before you pony up the ring you're not."

He was still running through permutations of 'and this is my fiancé, Doctor Sevan Bauer' optimized for maximum blushing grins when he fell asleep. 

The next morning he had a crick in his neck and the metal of his spine had an actual dent, but Sevan did hammer it out and pony up the ring, so.


End file.
